Ticklish
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Paninya wants to test out Alphonse's new body


Ticklish

Author – D M Evans

Disclaimer – not mine, all rights belong to Arakawa

Rating – FRT

Pairing – Al/Paninya

Timeline/Spoilers – mangaverse, post series fic but no real spoilers

Summary – Paninya wants to see just how well Alphonse's human body works.

Author's Note – This was written for the anonymous FMA kink meme at fma_ihop on livejournal. I'm never good at keeping myself anonymous for long

XXX

"Wow, amazing, Ed's not hovering over you," Paninya remarked, lounging against Al's bedroom doorframe.

The slender young man rested, bare chested, against the headboard of the narrow twin bed he occupied in Garfiel's guestroom. A thick book was spread open over one thigh. "Ed melted."

She snorted. "In this heat, I can believe that."

"Personally, I would have liked to have stayed in Resembool until I got all my strength back. It's too hot here." Al wiped his forehead. "No offense."

"None taken. I thought Ed was going to have a screaming fit when Winry told you guys she had a room for you at Garfiel's." Paninya grinned.

"Garfiel does egg it on with all those comments about Ed's little butt." Al snickered. "Still, it's nice to just be with Winry for a while and rest. We've missed that." He kept his wishes for his brother to figure out that Winry _really_ liked him to himself.

"I think Garfiel's still annoyed that Winry was always moping about Edward but it is amusing to watch him chasing your brother about." Paninya flashed a wicked grin, her teeth very white against her darkly tanned skin.

"You're bad." Al smirked back.

"Oh, as if you're not enjoying it." She sobered for a moment. "How are you doing really, Al?"

He looked down at his restored body. "Much better than Ed seems to think. The only reason I'm lounging around here being lazy is that I'm too hot. I guess, I'm still getting used to this much heat." There was so much that was still too new to him but Al wasn't going to dwell on that. He'd been without senses for so long, to the point he had doubted he had ever been alive, that he'd take the good with the bad. Still, he wished he wasn't sweating quite so much.

Paninya's dark eyes sparkled. "Good to hear. Now that you've got your body back, we ought to see how well it works."

Al blinked. "Huh?"

He didn't get more of chance to contemplate her words. Paninya jumped on the bed. Her fingers ran up his bare sides. Hemmed in by her metal legs, all Al could do was squeal and wiggle as she tickled him. His book slid off his leg, thumping to the floor. Paninya's thief-talented fingers seemed to be everywhere on his hot skin, tickling and teasing. Al knew he could simply clap and end it – his memories of the Truth returned to him – but that would be cheating. Instead, he fought hard to tickle back. His fingers wormed up her sides and down her back but Paninya didn't seem to be anywhere as ticklish as he was.

His fingers accidentally strayed across flesh they shouldn't have, rounded soft full flesh. That sensation cut through to the heart of him, even though most of his mind was swamped by his red-faced need to quit laughing and breathe. Squirming around under her as she tickled him did nothing to stop that primitive part of his mind from sparking.

"Stop, stop!" he gasped, wondering if he was talking to her or to a part of himself that had finally waken up for the first time since he'd gotten his body back.

Paninya stopped, resting her butt on him. Her eyes widened and somehow his face managed to feel even more like it was on fire. "Alphonse!"

"I'm sorry," he stammered, covering his face. "You were wiggling all over me." He dropped his hands, giving her a defiant look. "I'm a teenaged boy!"

Paninya giggled, swinging off him. "What must it be like to have body parts that can't be controlled?" She ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Al. I'm not sure you're up to that yet, besides a twin bed in Garfiel's place is completely unromantic."

Al didn't know what to say. All he heard was 'yet' and a request for some place more romantic. "I'll find the romantic spot and you can tickle me all over again."

If he wasn't mistaken, Paninya's answering laugh was a complete and total 'yes.'


End file.
